The new king
by Paleto
Summary: A new saiyan is reuniting the lost saiyans. He may cause problems for the Z warriors.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Runion

A saiyan man with silver long hair that stops at his shoulders with gold armor with black boots and white gloves with red eyes stands on top a hill in a planet that is 1/3 desert and 1/3 grassy and ½ water.

"It time I search for saiyans then invade earth." He said.

Another saiyan with black hair black armor with silver gloves and yellow boots walks to him. "Sire we are ready to depart. Are you ready?" he said. "Yes Yare I am ready. This planet is our new home. We will set up our castle when we got all we need. Lets get to the ship."

The king and five saiyans get in a ship. They fly of to search for energy signatures that match those of a saiyan. They found one on a planet that was covered in desert. They land and the king flies of with Yare to find the saiyan. They found her and with some more saiyans.

"Will you join me in my quest to find saiyans and reunite them?" the king said. "I will stranger. My name is Sarah, what's yours?" Sarah replied. "My name is Blaze." Blaze replied. Blaze and Sarah return along with the five others with her and Yare to the ship. Blaze then goes off in search for more.

Blaze finds twenty more then returns to their new home planet. They spend four hours building the castle. The castle is fifty feet tall and eighty feet wide. Blaze meditates in his chamber. Then goes off to a dinner celebration. "It is good to finally be reunited. Feast my friends for tomorrow we descend to earth and take over." All the saiyans cheer loudly and repeat. "Hail king Blaze! Hail king Blaze!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I dont clame to own DBZ but Blaze Yare and Sarah and the planet are my own creation. Anyway tell me how it is sorry if its to short.


	2. rampage

Chapter two: Rampage

In the morning Blaze awoke and then came to the Cargo hold for the ships and pods. Five saiyans with Yare and Sarah among them await Blaze.

"Ah Blaze sire your up." said Yare.

"I'm ready to head to earth. Are the soldiers ready?"

"Sire yes they are eager to get started."

"Excellent." replied Blaze. "We will go now."

"Yes sire!" replied Yare. They gather in the ship, launch and head for earth. They land near muscle tower. Blaze and his troops walk out.

"Alright guys lets have a little fun before we get Kakarot and his friends." Said Blaze. They prepare to fly off to satisfy their appetite for destruction. Blaze along with Yare and Sarah land on a tall building in a bustling town.

"Lets have a little fun huh?" said Blaze. A Dark red energy ball forms in his hands. He releases it and it covers 1/3 of the town. Yare releases a black energy ball blowing up some buildings and cars. Blaze now just stands and shoot buildings while Yare terrorizes the humans. After thirty minutes they're still there and Blaze is just shooting random buildings.

"Come on let's get out of here. I don't won a sit here and watch you shoot buildings all day its boring." said an irritated Sarah.

"Boring this isn't boring. Boring is when I sit around while you shot for five hours that's boring. This isn't actually fun. You should try it." replied Blaze. Then he noticed someone flying at him then kicked him in the stomach. Blaze crashed into a tall building. He goes to the bottom then punches the entrance and ruble goes everywhere.

"Well well we finally meet Kakarot. I can't wait to see how well you fight. I would also like to know you'd like to join us?" said Blaze. Goku with his tail stairs at Blaze noticing the tail move about the wrapped around his body.

I felt like having a climax in here. Well review I'm not sure with the stairs thing. I believe it's right though. I'm making more chapters as you read this.


	3. deadly battle: Goku vs Blaze

Chapter two: Deadly battle: Goku vs. Blaze

Goku gets into his battle stance and then says "Never."

"Well then I have no choice but to kill you. To bad Kakarot we could have bin a good team," said Blaze also reading himself. Black aura emanates around him. "Prepare yourself Kakarot." Blaze then flies forward and they are locked in series of punch and kick fight. One hit Goku clear in the rib cage sending him flying and Blaze flying after. Goku manages to teleport behind Blaze and punch him in the head.

"Well well Kakarot you are powerful. Lets say we take it to the next level. Super saiyans level."

"What you can do it to?"

"Yes I can," replied Blaze and transforms. Goku in response also transforms. They locked into another fist and foot battle. Goku seems to be winning until Blaze teleports to his side and punches him. Goku is sent crashing into a building.

Blaze hovers down slowly then lands. Blaze charges an energy blast. He hears something of an attack.

"Come now Kakarot do you think that is even enough to make me bleed? Let us see if it can match my Judgment Ball."

Goku releases his Kamehameha Wave and Blaze his Judgment Ball. The two attacks are locked in a great struggle. Goku releases more energy and Blaze just shoots more blast to power his Judgment Ball. The two attacks never topple the other and created a big explosion. Goku uses Instant Transmission and Blaze, Sarah and Yare teleport out of the area.

Ok tell me how it was.


	4. Chapter four: Gohan's rescue

Chapter four: Gohan's rescue

Gohan sense a danger in East city. East city is mainly ruin now and abandoned. "Zel I think its time we look for real warriors."

"Yes Nol I'm getting tired of just mindlessly blowing things up too. Wait I sense a huge power level coming this way." said Zel.

Gohan is up top a building a look or great anger on his face and fire in his eyes. "You'll pay for all this."

"Well well Nol I believe he is a saiyan. Let's see if he is worthy of our time, eh?"

"Yeah he seems different from us some how. But he has the saiyan anger in him. Let's have a little fun." replied Nol.

Nol teleports to the right of Gohan and Zel to the left. Gohan fires an energy ball to Zel's direction before he appears and is hit full force. Nol flies and punches Gohan in the face and is sent flying. Gohan charges for a Kamehameha Wave and fires it on Nol but he deflects it. Zel gets behind Gohan and kicks him upward. Nol is up there and punches him downward. Gohan lands on the ground. Zel and Nol flying down ready to team up on him. Gohan charges for another Kamehameha Wave and fires. Nol and Zel fire energy blast. The two beams go back and forth and then a big explosion occurs and Gohan teleports out and so do Nol and Zel.

"Well it's about time that we found someone worthy."

"You got that right Zel. Lets return to Blaze so we can tell him the good news."

The two saiyans fly off in search of Blaze and his group.

Sorry if they're to short. I have plans for a Bloody Roar one so look for that.


End file.
